Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon
by Coco1999
Summary: After everything she loved was snatched right out of her hands, Serena Embery had no other choice but to live with the guilt and remorse she felt for herself. But when an usual visit to her favorite place turned ugly, Serena once again found herself in the middle of the monsters who shook her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Ungrateful October wind strikes harshly on her already bruised cheeks. The pearly white color of her cheeks is exuded and her face has a feeble pale look. The weathered out bag over her shoulder bears weight more than it could take. The bag holds certain old books she obtained from the library.

Reading has always been a habit for her.

More than a habit to be specific.

Reading helps her neglect the world around her and the ensuing torture the world has provided her with. The little lumps on the inside of her wrist say about the predicaments she had to face alone.

Walking along the familiar track that leads to her favorite spot Serena takes the hood off her head appreciating the beauty of the dark forest before her. She has been seeing the forest for three years. But in her eyes, the forest changes its form day after day. She likes to suppose that the forest sheds its appearance undividedly for her own enjoyment. The concept gives her some sort of consolation. At least they care about her.

She drops the worn out bag tenderly on the grassy floor. Her reading spot is just beside the lake that cuts through the middle of the forest. No one actually visits the forest unless they want woods or water. Trekking groups avoid this part of the forest because it's too…bare.

Serena has no idea what that means, however she is glad because of that. No one will bother her here. It will be just her books and the forest.

Pulling the blanket close to her fragile body, she opens the first book she takes out from the bag.

The red cover is worn out symbolizing that the book has been used by so many people and it does not surprise her though. The summary and even the title are crafty.

'The beast and his moon.'

A fantasy love story.

Serena skims her fingers through the thick golden letters of the title. Her attention went back in time when she was a happy woman. Her dad died when she was just a baby but other than that little pain her life was exemplary. She had the best of school life had a perfect boyfriend whom she married after graduating from college, a nice job and a little bundle of happiness.

The tears tinted the yellowish paper of the book; spreading unevenly and Serena move the book away and wipe her face.

You cannot wish to have happiness until the end of the time.

Pain and suffering will follow after the amount of sugary happiness you had. The only thing that remains is bitter after taste of your happiness in the form of memories.

She never tried to forget them. Her memories are remnants of her happiness. They took everything away from her clutch but they cannot take away her memories. They belong to her and only her.

The painful rumble in her stomach reminds her that she is yet to have her lunch. She had breakfast at home but the groceries were out to make lunch and she didn't have enough money to get food from outside. The money she made from the job she had was more than enough, but it is because of that job, she's left with close to nothing.

Serena bends down to scoop some water into her hands. The water is cold and it gives her some relief as the cool water moistens her throat. She bends down to scoop another but halt her actions suddenly.

The lake is fairly deep and one could easily drown here, but whatever it was, it's not dead.

Serena disregards the icy cold feeling that grips her body and peers down at the bottom of the lake. Elongated head, spidery legs, serrated teeth…

Serena's mouth opens for a scream and she scrambles back. The alien shoots out of the water like a rocket screeching loudly. Serena took off running with a restrained amount of speed due to her weak body, running away from the thing that cost her life and family.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_"Miss Embery, please come inside"_

_Serena beamed at the man and follows him into the lab. Reed Richard Wayland is the son of late Charles Bishop Wayland, an ambitious businessman. Serena has been working as a rookie scientist in one of his labs and just yesterday he mailed her directly to visit his Chief laboratory in Canada._

_Men and woman walk around the lab wearing white lab coats and goggles. Wayland led her farther into the vast lab and finds herself hesitating in front of the restricted area of the lab._

_"What are you waiting for? Come I want to show you something"_

_His words send a streak of alarm through her veins, but she pushes it aside and follows him, ignoring the suspicious looks of the guards holding intimidating weapons. She noticed the chilling temperature of the room and the uneasy feeling inside her gut increased, seeing a huge cage at the very back end of the room, concealed under the icy fog released through the vents._

_Something is moving inside the cage wildly, shrieking and hissing like a rattlesnake. We stand in front of the cage and Reed press a button on the wall that generates a fan._

_The fog moves quickly and she gets a view of the thing that is being held imprisoned._

* * *

The creature continued to shriek and hiss, running on all four, stalking her. The mere sight of the xenomorph makes her sick but she kept running, running with all her strength because she knows the thing will shred her into pieces.

Serena could hear the alien gaining on her, quick. Her breathing strained, chest constricting. Black dots formed on her vision but she pushes herself to go faster, to get away from the monster.

Serena's eyes search her surrounding wildly, to find something that will help her defend against the serpent. But Serena knows that nothing will kill them unless their head is cut off. How the heck is she gonna do that?

"Shit!"

The breath left her lungs, dirt covering her sight as soon she went down with the weight of the alien pressing down her back. Her outcries echoed through the forest floor when she felt the razor sharp fangs dig into her shoulders, tearing the skin and flesh.

She was airborne suddenly and collides against a tree. Pain shoots across her weak body. Serena knew she might have a few cracked bones. Something warm flow down her left shoulder and arm and the crimson color of her blood made her sick.

So much blood.

She heard the screech of the alien. The sound of its heavy hiss but Serena could only see darkness. And she saw them. Her parents and Jarred holding their baby girl.

They look so happy. They look happy to see her.

"Mommy!"

Celesta giggles in her dad's strong arms, reaching out for me. The pain was nothing compared to the sight in front of her and she ignored the thundering roar that permeated through her sense.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Her blue eyes shined like two ardent stars. Jared's pouty look came across her view when he sees that his daughter's tummy is full and is now busy inspecting her dad._

_"You fed her before I came?"_

_Serena rolls her eyes. Such a pervert. He made a funny face and nuzzles his face on her cute little belly. The small titters made her heart swell up with love and contentment. She felt herself leaning against his chest and Jarred smile down at her, with an equal amount of love._

_"Have you decided a name for her?"_

_He mumbles against her hair and Serena gives him a nod. The name Luna has been inside her head when they find out that it's a girl. But just a few days ago, Serena heard him talking to his mum and dad and she heard their wish to name their granddaughter Celeste. It was the name of Jared's younger sister who died when she was five._

_Even though he told them that it's her wish to name her daughter appropriately deep inside, Serena knows her husband would want what his parents wished. He loved his sister dearly. And how could she ignore that?_

_"We can name her Celeste"_

Pain.

It coursed through her body like she is being stabbed with a thousand needles at the same time. The pinpricking feeling made her wail weakly, unable to hold back her cry of agony.

Death seems like a better option.

She wished that the xenomorph finish her off quickly. She longs to be with her daughter and family. She longs to feel Jared's touch. She longs to be freed from the amount of pain she is going through.

* * *

An impatient growl left the hunter's mouth.

The ooman female is mumbling something in her language and he has no idea what she is saying. He cursed himself. Oomans are prey. They are merely the breeders of the ultimate prey and nothing else, though he has heard stories from his sire that some Oomans can be considered warriors.

They are known for their wit and wickedness. There have been a lot of situations in which Oomans have defeated a hunter.

But females of their race are solely living for the purpose of producing pups. Yautja females too serve the same role but they are vicious and dangerous than the males, especially when they are mating.

Cetanu himself has a number of fresh wounds adorning his body as the mating period for their females was just some time ago.

Cetanu was returning from the Matriarch's Clanship, to get back on to his own when Elder Bakkub contacted him. He informed him about the recent Kiande Amedha attacks on Earth and as an Arbitrator, he is bound to wipe out the parasites.

And that's how he found the female.

He had killed the Kiande Amedha before it could injure the female any more than it already did. The wound on her shoulder was deep, much to his chagrin and bleeding heavily.

He despises the Ooman race and wished to leave the female but the honorable inside him restricted doing such a heartless thing.

He brought her to his ship to tend to her wounds because he forgot to take the medkit along with his armors. He used the blue gel to seal her wound and thanked Paya that the female was unconscious.

Even centuries old hunters like him are not able to withstand the pain while tending wounds with the blue gel. It's highly corrosive yet effective and it is made for tough skin of the yautja. He was highly doubtful in using the mix on the delicate skin of the ooman female.

Either way, he sealed her wounds and gave a shot of painkillers.

It will take some time for her to wake up, so he takes the time to create a trophy out of his recent kill.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Serena felt like her eyes are stuck together.

She could not open her eyes and end the nightmare. The black alien that is following her. But everything stopped once loud booming shakes her to the core.

Serena opens her eyes, heaving for air.

A faint layer of sweat coats her skin and it made her uncomfortable. Her eyes adapt with the shadowy yellow glow in the room and grimace at the metallic grey walls covered in glowing red symbols.

The symbol looks almost like Chinese language but they are not Chinese however.

She attempted to sit up, to find out where she is and who helped her but the dull ache on her shoulder and ribs made her moan out in annoyance. The bed feels firm under her, except for the thick black fur that tickles her.

What the..?

Serena looks down at her and gasps at the sight.

She's half naked! The only thing that covers her body is her black sports bra and matching black panties. Great!

Her eyes catch a pile of black fur just off to her side and stretch her good arm to reach out for them. The bed is bigger than a king sized one and Serena cursed. Is her savior bigfoot or something?

Once she felt the soft material in her grasp, Serena pulls it over her body, covering herself. But whoever saved her, they already witnessed everything.

Serena felt her eyes tearing up.

She already had a lot of things going on with her. Why does she have a bad feeling that something is bound to happen? Something very very bad?

She touches her shoulder wound gingerly and felt the flesh sealed up. The skin is still tender, making her shoulder throb. And luckily her ribs are not broken, bruised maybe.

A loud beep catches her attention.

Serena turns her head to the side from where the beep was heard and watch a brilliant yellow light and a door slide open with a soft buzz. White fog rush into the room through the open door and Serena squints her eyes to get a better view of the silhouette hidden in the fog.

Definitely a man, tall with broad shoulders.

He didn't make any move, just stand there, staring at her like a statue. It made her nervous. Panicky. Her heart speeds up waiting for something bad to happen.

Who is he?

How did he save her?

And where is here?

Something related to a feline purr reaches her ears. It reminds her of a cat, a big cat and Serena felt her eyes dropping. The sound rapidly calms her panicked heart.

* * *

The regular heartbeat of the female affirmed him that she fell back asleep. His bio mask signaled him earlier that the female had come back to her senses but the pungent smell of fear and panic hit him like a load of bricks while he enters his room.

The female's well-being is not at the best and he could not risk her death out of fear, inside his ship. It won't do him any good. So he did what he thought the best.

Purring is meant to calm down the females and pups of his race but he was not sure if that would work on an ooman female. But he is not complaining.

Once again scanning her body to make sure she is okay, the black hunter walk into the trophy room that is adjoining to his bedroom. His chest swells in pride and an admiring growl reverberated on his chest.

The huge open case presents his collection of trophies. But the most important of his trophies is the skull of the double-headed Kiande Amedha queen. It is bigger than the skull of a normal queen and it is what gained him the status of an Arbitrator.

The youngest one.

He was pleased in doing his duties as an honorable warrior but his sire, Elder Bakuub wanted him to pursue something higher. He didn't want to be an Elder and his sire understood that and he began his training for the status of an Arbitrator.

One who will be feared and respected by others. The one who brings death to those who break the rule and he is blessed with the name of their God of death, Cetanu.

Some of the trophies are back in his mother ship, inside his private quarters. The ones that he considers important are positioned on the wall in front of him.

Unbeknownst to him, his mind wanders back to the discussion he had with his sire earlier. Cetanu informed the old warrior of his situation. The elder was not too keen about him spending more time on Earth but he did command him to get her back to her home safe.

Usually, if an ooman discovers them, they are to be executed on the spot. But this ooman female was dying, in the hands of a Kiande Amedha…

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_"What is that thing?!"_

_The startled screech that left her mouth seems to infuriate the already angry creature. It flailed around the cage, banging the cage with its powerful long tail. A tapered blade is connected at the end that shines under the light._

_Reed chortles and locks his arms behind him. "Isn't she a beauty Miss. Embery?"_

_His words made her nauseous. It is true that Reed Wayland is crazier than his father but this…this is beyond craziness. This is madness. "I hope you remember dear Alexa Woods"_

_Yes, she does._

_The last thing she heard is that she went missing from the asylum where she was being held. Alexa was the only survivor of the Excursion that was led by Mr. Wayland. What happened to her is still a mystery._

_"What about her?"_

_Serena looks away from the alien who snaps at her with the inner jaw. Just how ugly could this thing become?_

_"Well, …you wouldn't believe what we find out from her Miss. Embery. The unyielding little bitch was hard at first...but after a few treatments she spilled the beans!"_

_Reed laughed as a crazy man and Serena felt like running away. Is he responsible for her disappearance? Is she even _alive_?_

_"We could use this beauty to lure those hunters here"_

_He says. But before she could ask who the hunters are, he resumed. "They are called yautja. A race of powerful hunters with an incredible amount of technology that will be beneficial for our company", he gives her a happy look. "We will be indestructible!"_

_Serena shakes her head. "Where is Alexa?"_

_Reed snorts at the question. "Who knows? She went missing from that asylum but I don't care. I got enough information from the bitch and now it's your turn, Serena"_

Serena opens her eyes for the second time.

She's still in that same room, covered in black fur. The yellow light is glowing intensively, giving her enough light to see without difficulty. Once again she tried to sit up. Clutching the fur around her, Serena stands on her feet, staggering a bit.

The throbbing on her shoulder is no longer there and her ribs feel good. In fact…she feels good overall. First time in the last three years.

She maintains herself holding onto the bed frame. With a clear head, she starts to access the room. It is bare with no amount of decorations. Just the plain metallic walls with the red symbols. But she cannot find her clothes.

A glass door to the left made her assume that it's a bathroom. A room tends to have a bathroom right. Though desirous for a shower, Serena was determined to get some food. She's starving to the point that it is hurting her. Her stomach is begging for some food…anything.

Taking a few wobbly steps through the white fog, Serena stands in front of the wall where she remembers the door is situated. She touched the cold wall, groping around to find something that will make the door open.

Nothing.

With a defeated sigh, she leans her head on to the wall. The rumblings from her stomach have increased and she could not probably ignore that.

The familiar beep makes her yelp and jumps a few feet away from the wall. As expected a bright yellow light came before the door opened with a hiss. Fog rushes into the room, enveloping her. The tall silhouette is standing there, right in front of her.

"Um-"

Serena closes her mouth when the silhouette stepped into the light, giving her a view of her savior.

She felt her throat drying up.

There was some familiarity but she could not put a finger on it. He definitely he, cocks his huge head, staring at her through the black visors of his black mask. A strange clicking noise erupted from under the mask. It made her nervous.

This out worldly thing saved her?

Standing almost over eight feet, the creature is black, head to toe, except for the lighter, almost grayish color on his torso. Thick braid like appendages that are protruding from his head falls over his shoulders and is adorned with silver colored trinkets.

Serena felt light headed.

She turns away from the creature and stumbles back to the bed. But before she reaches the bed, Serena lost her balance.

And if it wasn't for the single black powerful arm that snaked around her waist, she would have hit her head on the edge of the bed. The arm picks her up easily and made her stand on her feet.

Serena didn't know she was feeling cold until she felt the warmth from the alien seeping into her.

"I'm-I'm fine"

She tried to push herself away from the warm being but it was like pushing a brick wall. The same purr that made her sleepy came again. Serena, being pressed on the creature's chest, could feel the intense quiver through her body.

She hates to admit it.

It made her comfortable.

The towering alien pushes her gently to the bed and stretches his other hand. She didn't notice that he was holding two plump red colored fruits. Her stomach rumbles at the sight but Serena hesitated.

Surely it will be native to his place…is it okay for her?

It looks like an apple but the color is deep, almost blood like. He growls impatiently at her skepticism and presses some button on his wrist device.

_"Mmmmm…it's delicious!"_

Serena almost jumped at the sound. It's a recorded sound of a little girl and understood that he wants her to eat the fruits.

"Okay?"

She takes one and gently bites into a juicy pulp. Her eyes went wide. The sweetness rocked her taste buds. The inside is a light pink color and reminds her of strawberry smoothie.

"It's good. Thank you"

Serena gleams at the alien who is silently watching her, rumbling softly. He cocks his head, the rumbling fades into a soft trill and place the other fruit on her lap. He reached out and pat on top of her head and left the room clicking softly.

Serena finished her food and licked her fingers.

Tummy full, she lay back down on the bad. She'll ask for her clothes later. Yawning, Serena's eyes closed. She's not freaking out. She's inside an alien's spacecraft and here she is, eating the food he offered and now getting ready to fall asleep.

Has she finally lost her mind?

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Mouth agape, Serena stared at the huge alien spaceship in front of her. The cloaking mechanism is so perfect; one will walk past like nothing is there.

The alien chirps to get her attention.

Serena turns to the black alien to see that he is holding her worn out leather bag in between his fingers like it's some sort of dirty thing. Serena snorts and takes the bag into her hands.

"Thank you"

She gives him a smile. He cocks his head and presses a few buttons on his wrist gauntlet.

"Thank you"

She laughed when he plays her own voice back at her. She has finally remembered why he looks familiar to her. He is the race of hunters that Reed told her years ago. Yautja.

And it amazed her that instead of killing her on sight, he chose to help her. Maybe it's because of the strict code of honor that the hunters follow. Serena was defenseless and getting attacked by a xenomorph.

Serena coils the blanket around her shoulders.

Her white dress is stained with blood and dirt. She cannot possibly go out and face others in that condition but luckily, the hunter had to find out her blanket as well, which was abandoned while Serena was fleeing.

She turns to go but stop and turn back to the silent hunter.

"I'm Serena…you have a name?"

The black alien again cocks his huge head, contemplating her words. It transpired to her earlier that he is not fully aware of her language and it takes time for him to understand her.

She repeated two times until finally, he got her.

The hunter straightens his back and pounds a fist against his chest. "Cetanu"

It was not a recording. The gravelly sound was coarse and hard to comprehend but she got him nonetheless.

"Cetanu"

Serena beams at the towering alien who chirps back at her. He reached out and place one heavy hand on her wounded shoulder that no longer hurts.

"N'dhi-ja Lou-dte kale"

The series of growls and clicks made no sense to her, but she didn't dwell on it any further. She gives him a smile and he dropped his hand bowing his head.

Serena makes her way back through the familiar trail, head hung low.

* * *

The black hunter stares at the blue colored planet, arms locked behind. He had contacted his elder as soon as his ship was out of Earth's atmosphere. Elder Bakuub informed him that other elders in the council are not happy with his lagged return from the Earth.

Cetanu is not surprised at all.

As the blue planet fade away from his view, the arbitrator went back to his room. With his mask off, the scent that belongs to the ooman female invades his nose.

Foreign yet so potent.

It is a sin to mate with an ooman female in his clan though he has heard of a hunter claiming a human as his mate.

He presses his palm on the wall beside his bed. The compartment opens with a hiss and he takes out a new pair of fur and dumps the black ones inside the compartment. It will be cleaned automatically.

Cetanu then takes his time to strip off from the armor that he is wearing. He needs a good relaxing shower before he reaches the mother ship. He places his armor on the bed, standing almost half-naked in his loincloth.

He touches the bite marks and scratches that litter across his body, a content rumble reverberating on his chest. He had only eyes for one female while he traveled to the Matriarch's ship.

Ju'dha is a direct descendant of the matriarch herself and the only female he has ever seen with blue skin. Ju'dha is beautiful in a yautja's eyes and she knows that. Cetanu had to fight with almost seven other yautjas from different clans who wished to mate with Ju'dha.

But the stubborn female was the least bit interested in him until he presented her the double-headed xenomorph queen's head.

It is a rule and ritual in his race that a male should present the prizes he collected while on a hunt to the female he wishes to mate.

And he was lucky.

He will have to wait for half a cycle to get the news whether the mating was successful or not.

Cetanu snorts at himself.

None of his matings was ever unsuccessful.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

_"Oh come on Serena…" Reed complains staring at her with his cold blue eyes. But Serena could only see the feeble body of the xenomorph and a young man, lying on adjoining tables. The regular rising of his chest is the only indication that the young man is alive. She's not sure about the serpent._

_"This is crazy Reed. He could get killed in the process!"_

_Reed chuckles and gives her a look. "If not him then others Serena. There are a lot of people waiting to get experimented on"_

Serena stares at the image reflecting on the mirror.

She could only wish her body was the same as four years ago. Her skin is ghastly and ugly. The soft curves on her body disappeared. She could count the ribs on her side and feel her sharp hip bones.

And not to consider the bruises and scars.

The recent attack from the xenomorph has gifted some more scars to add to her long list.

Sighing she steps under the hot water spraying from the shower. The water makes her cringe but Serena didn't bother to change the temperature. Her muscles are aching and she needs this to soothe her aching body.

Reed Richard Wayland.

She abhors that man.

He says the hunters are monsters but truthfully…he's the real monster. A sadistic monster that enjoys watching others writhes in pain.

Serena's mind wanders back to the black alien who helped her. Back in his ship, Serena mused whether it will do her good to inform him what Reed has done and continues doing in his secret lab.

She doesn't have any evidence but if that motherfucker succeeds in his mission…she could not even imagine what will happen to the world.

Drying herself, Serena wears some warm clothes and climb under the duvet. The temperature is dropping consequently but it hadn't yet started to snow. She wishes to see the snow…to cherish the good old memories.

Her daughter admired the snow.

Serena could still remember Celeste's first time in the snow when she was around two. The kid refused to come inside even though she was shaking with cold. Jared was not there with them. He had a business meeting in New York and that was the only Christmas he didn't get to spend with Serena.

And now she had spent three Christmases without her family.

All because of one man

* * *

The black hunter made his way towards the Elder's personal chambers. Elder Bakuub had requested to meet him once he reaches the mother ship. Though he wishes to go back to his own quarters, Cetanu knew it is better than to not enrage his sire.

Cetanu bows his head at the guards guarding his sire's chambers and presses his hand on the small metal panel. The door opens once the system recognizes his handprint.

His sire is standing by the glass panel, hands locked behind. The view is amazing and Cetanu envies the amount of lavish his sire owns. But he is content with his current position. Being an Arbitrator gives him an endless amount of power among others.

_"Mar'cte is not happy about your delayed return, honorable Arbitrator"_

Cetanu locks his arms behind, just like his sire and comprehended Elder Bakuub's words. Elder Mar'cte is the leader of the council and one who Cetanu hates the most. He's a terrifying yautja and he used to be a nightmare for Cetanu and other yautja's while they were young.

But not now.

_"I don't think there's anything unhappy about it, honorable elder. I have given the reason for my delay and I'm assured that it is a good one"_

Elder Bakuub turns around to face the Arbitrator. His pup's dark color still amazes him, just like he did centuries ago when he was just born. Bakuub knows his pup too well to know that he has done no mistakes in aiding an Ooman female, though it surprises him that he didn't do what any other Arbitrator should do.

The old warrior exhaled, his deep amber eyes studying his pup. He is tired, Bakuub noticed that. It's not a normal thing for a warrior to go hunting just after the mating period. Half a cycle of rest and intensive training if they need is an important thing and his pup obeyed his command to wipe out the kiande Amedha back on earth, without any complaint.

_"Mar'cte wanted you to meet the council tomorrow. Take all your rest today"_

Cetanu straightened his back and bows his down at his Elder and walk out of the chambers. His sire seems to be in a difficulty and Cetanu has no idea what the other elder has got into his mind.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The library smells of dust and old paper…something that soothes Serena. The smell won't be that addictive for others but it is for her. Books have always provided her with some sort of peace and books remind her of Jared.

Serena touches the old, almost worn off paper of the book that she's reading. _The Pride and the prejudice._

Jared and she met for the first time in this library. Serena had just moved into the town and wanted some books to take her mind off things. Upon getting here, Serena's eyes only wanted to have _Pride and the prejudice_ and so does the boy who was standing on the other side of the shelf.

Serena smiles at the memory and turns to the exact same shelf and visions the both of them standing on opposite sides doing a stare off with each other. Usually, Serena would rather avoid a fight but she had a lot going on at that time, coping with her father's death and moving to a whole continent…

The fight ended up with the librarian kicking them both out of the library and none of them got hold of the book.

It still manages to amaze her that someone like Jared would find her interesting. He was the king of her high school and it actually surprised him that she was not able to identify the Golden boy of her school.

The old clock hanging high up on the wall strikes six and the simultaneous bells indicated that it's time for closing up. Almost everyone has already gone back home taking their desired books with them. And now it's only Serena, the librarian and a guy wearing a hoodie, standing on the corner, going through some magazines.

Serena packs her bag and places the book back in its designated place on the shelf. Since it's the only copy available, the book is not up to take back home.

The librarian who happens to be the daughter of the former one gives her a small smile. But Serena notices something akin to worry dancing in her dark eyes. At first, Serena thought that it's because of her. News can spread like a wildfire in the small town in a matter of seconds.

But it was not the real reason for the other woman's worry.

"That guy has been keeping an eye on you for some time now", the woman shifts her eyes behind Serena. Though she had an urge to turn around, Serena knows that will tip the man off. "He's coming", she mutters under her breath typing something on the computer and take the book from Serena's hands.

Fear seizes her body when she felt eyes on her, even as the man was leaving. Some sort of cold familiarity washes over her as she stares at the back of the man as he exits the library, but not before turning around blazing a pair of familiar cold blue eyes.

_Reed._

* * *

Even as an experienced hunter having the position of an Arbitrator, Cetanu cannot ignore the unyielding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seeing his sire's defeated look the other day, he knew something bad is about to happen at the council…and he's not going to like it one bit.

Every mother ship has a council union, where the elders and other older yautja's discuss the crimes their subjects have done and decides their punishment. But Cetanu has not done anything that requires punishment.

The council room is huge and spacious with a raised platform with panels where the Council members will be seated. And it made Cetanu confused when he saw that only three members of the council are present. High Elder Mar'cte in the middle, Elder Dachande to his right and Elder P'kya'uha to his left. Cetanu's sire is beside Elder Dachande.

Cetanu bows down at his masters and takes his designated seat, in the middle of the hall. Usually, when there is a council meeting, all members of the mother ship is to assemble in the room.

Something is different about this meeting after all.

High Elder Mar'cte leans forward, his one good eye narrowing at the black hunter. He bears the name of their God of Death and is the youngest one to acquire the position of an Arbitrator.

Cetanu stares up at the High elder without any proof of fear. He has not done any wrong and therefore he is not to cower.

"_Arbitrator Cetanu…"_ Mar'cte growls drumming his sharp claws against the metal panel. Not even his fellow Council members are aware of the news that he has got and it concerns with the ooman that Cetanu aided back in Earth.

_"I know you must be confused why I required your presence here but I assure you, honorable warrior, others present here are as confused as you"_

Elder Dachande growls in agreement. Elder Bakuub stares down at his pup, to see at least a spark of fear for what is to come and he was not surprised. His pup looks confident…

_"I would like to know the reason why I'm summoned here, Honorable Elder. I know I have done no mistakes that require this meeting"_

An enraged roar from the older hunter shakes the entire room. Cetanu's mandibles twitch in irritation. He just wants to go back to his chambers and have a nice long rest but it looks like the older warrior has other things in his mind.

_"Do you have any idea whom you helped back in that planet warrior?!"_

Cetanu rumbles deep in his chest. The ooman female had asked his name while departing and she has told her name too. Serena. The word is hard for him to pronounce but he did a small research yesterday, using the database of his mother ship.

Her name means Moon…Luar-ke.

_"The female was weak and injured and in the process of being killed by a kiande Amedha…I chose to help her because that's what my culture taught me"_

The high elder brought down his fist on the metal panel and it's only due to the high resistance of the metal that it didn't break off by the impact.

_"Weak? You think she's some weak little ooman female?"!_

He barks out a peal of laughter and presses some keys into his wrist gauntlet. A 2D image light up and the elder zoomed in. Cetanu narrows his pale grey eyes on the familiar blonde haired ooman female. But she looks healthy on the picture, wearing a white coat, standing beside a familiar looking man. Immediately, Cetanu knew who the man is.

Reed Wayland.

The Hulij-bpe ooman is infamous among the yautja race. The ooman who had captured one of the hard meats and his Sire has told him that they got the news that this ooman is in the process of creating a weapon against them. A cross between Xenomorph and ooman.

One would be stupid to think that the hybrid will be nothing compared to yautjas. With the strength of a xenomorph and the wits of a human…they could be indestructible.

But what Cetanu don't understand is…what is the connection between the female he helped and Reed?

Elder Mar'cte growls under his breath. Cetanu is aware of the man standing beside the female in the image. The look of confusion on the younger warrior's face only made him angrier.

"_The female you helped is the one who created the hybrids and we have not yet discovered where they are kept hidden and it makes me ashamed that you helped someone like her! And you call that honor?!"_

_"Elder Mar'cte I don't think the Arbitrator could have recognized the female"_, Elder Bakuub interrupts, hiding his disapproval that his pup is silent. Elder Mar'cte snarls at Bakuub but settles down when Elder Dachande throws him a look.

_"Elder Bakuub is right"_, Dachande says before tapping a button on his wrist gauntlet and another image pops out. Cetanu is surprised to see the image of the female in the form that he has seen her.

Pale skin, skinny to the point that he could see her bones…it didn't take him long to realize that Elder Dachande had shown them an image that his own mask has recorded, right before her departure.

_"The female looks malnourished and it is impossible to recognize her"_ Elder P'kya'uha says with a nod.

Elder Mar'cte growls impatiently. The meeting is not going according to his wish. And he is not surprised. When it comes to Bakuub and his offspring's…other elders are always in favor of them.

But he has to change that.

_"Is there anything you wish to say, Arbitrator?"_

P'kya'uha asks the younger warrior. Cetanu shakes his head and gets back on his feet. Something akin to rage is burning inside his chest. He chose to help the wrong ooman and he wishes to change that.

_"But I have a request, honorable elders"_

P'kya'uha motions his to continue. _"I wish to go back to Earth to finish off the female"_

Elder Bakuub stares down at his pup, resisting the urge to get down and give him a good beating, to knock some sense into his head. Has the mating ceremony done some damage to his brain?

_"Is that so?"_

Mar'cte cocks his head. The younger warrior nods in affirmation.

_"Is it necessary?"_

Elder P'kya'uha says, rumbling softly. Mar'cte snorts. His compassion for oomans will get him killed one day.

_"It is necessary Elder P'kya'uha",_ then he turns to Cetanu._ "Only with one condition_"

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Paranoia.

It's eating her alive. The thought that a pair of eyes, a pair of cold blue eyes is watching her, makes Serena shake with fear. She fears that man as much as she hates him. She has nothing to lose now…and will be happy if he decides to end her. But something…something she don't know yet is making her live.

The people around her give her a knowing look as she walks past them. Their eyes looking at her with remorse…

Of course…nobody will ever like her after knowing that she killed her husband and baby girl for money. They won't try to understand what happened three years ago. They don't know what happened to Jared and Celeste.

Serena inserts the key to her door and pushes it open. The dull smell of her house makes her wince. She could _smell _the void that is inside her home and her. Her life…void of any happiness…void of any _life._

She went straight to the kitchen, to fetch a glass of water.

Unknowingly, her mind went back to the black hunter, Cetanu. Such a strange name. But it might mean something in his language. What was he doing in Earth? And inside the same woods that the xenomorph attacked her?

However, the thoughts disappeared from her head, filling her completely with fear when her eyes catch something. She can see the road clearly from her kitchen window. A black sedan is parked just a few feet away from her front gate and a man is leaning against the car, wearing black suit.

It should not worry her…but she cannot help but think that he is watching her, keeping an eye on her house.

It only increased her paranoia.

It's been almost a month since she saw Reed inside the library. He _is _stalking her…but why? What does he want with her now?

Serena quickly pulls away from the window and went back to her room.

Her thoughts are scrambled now.

She could almost feel the thin line between sanity and craziness. It's making her breathless. The urge to hurt her is increasing…the need to feel the pain is excruciating.

A sound left her mouth and Serena is not sure if that was a laugh or a cry. She throws open her closet door, pulling out clothes and other items to reveal a small rectangular box. She pries open the lid and takes out the small razor.

She chose to sit on the tiled floor of her bathroom. It will get messy and Serena doesn't want to make her bed dirty with blood.

Her thoughts fly back in time, traveling back to her school days. Just a few months after getting an admission in the new school. She walked into the girl's restroom. There was a girl. And she was cutting her wrist, not too deep to kill herself but deep enough to hurt.

And Serena gave her a lecture about how shameful the act is and took it upon herself to make her stop. And what is she doing right now? What has she done for the past three years?

Serena avoided the already scarred skin on her wrist. It will hurt lesser there. Serena wants pain. To feel the warm blood gliding out of her wound and hear the sound of the blood drops on the floor.

A shaky sigh left her as the first cut has been made.

The stinking pain shoots through her veins, numbing the pain on her chest. The sound of blood dropping on the floor fills the quiet air and her ears.

The number of incisions she made increased. One became three, then five, and finally, after the eighth one, Serena drops the blade.

* * *

The heavy sound of footsteps fills the air as the black hunter makes his way deep into the base of the Mother ship. He is armed for a hunt that Elder Mar'cte has assigned him with. His mission is to find the secret area where the oomans are creating the ultimate weapon and kill off the ooman female Serena.

A cross between a human and xenomorph is as dangerous as a queen, maybe more dangerous. With the strength of a Xeno and the wits of humans…Cetanu doesn't even want to imagine what will happen. It will be a war.

And he has to stop it.

The head mechanic Hult'ah bows down upon seeing him. Cetanu did the same and then turn towards his scout ship. It's good as new and he rumbles deep in his chest, admiring the mechanic's work.

"_You have done well, Mei'hswei"_

Hult'ah growls softly at the Arbitrator and watch him curiously. The black hunter will always be a fascination for others because of his unique skin color. While everyone else has a double shade, Arbitrator Cetanu is only black. And paired with his charcoal black armor, it is impossible to spot him in the dark, even if his cloaking device is off.

Cetanu ignores the curious look he got from the mechanic and board his ship. He went straight to the cockpit and prepared his ship for a course straight to Earth. He is advised to do a space jump, to lessen the number of days he might take to reach Earth.

But Cetanu has to be careful.

A wormhole jump can cause disrupt in his ship's mechanism and that might end up with him crash landing. He doesn't wish that to happen.

The room lights up in a glowing red color as he set the route and take a seat on the chair. Elder Mar'cte wanted him to wait a week before going back to Earth. And he was glad that he listened.

He had gained back his strength and did an effort to learn the ooman language. He is not fluent in the foreign language like his father but he sure could convey what he wants.

He set his ship in autopilot and went back to his room.

His sire was not happy with Elder Mar'cte's decision. And so does the other two elders. Something deep inside his chest tells him that Elder Mar'cte is not to be trusted. Something about the older yautja makes him uneasy.

He felt the tremors on his hip as it blasted out of the mother ship. In due time, he will be entering the earth's atmosphere. And then he can begin his hunt. And restore his honor that he feels like he lost while helping the female.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Serena walked through the grocery section, collecting only the things that she needs the most. She's broke, to be honest. Whatever left of her fortune is only enough for her to last a month. She has to have a job at any cost.

Unconsciously, Serena's legs stop at the sweets section.

Her eyes tear up seeing the number of chocolates lining across the shelf. Celeste loved chocolates and her father was never out of her favorite sweets, always pestering her with toys and sweets.

"Hello Serena"

Serena almost drops the bar of chocolate at the sudden sound. She places the chocolate back on its place with haste and turns to the person. Her reaction was immediate.

Tracy merely rolls her eyes upon receiving the death glare from Serena. Tracy Wayland aka the She-demon. She is the right hand of Reed and a complete bitch to be honest.

And if Tracy is here, Reed must be close.

Serena scans her surrounding; breathe hitching in her throat when her eyes fall upon the man standing at the end of the aisle. He's in his business suit, staring right her with his cold blue eyes.

Bad.

This is so bad.

Serena turns away from Tracy, abandoning her grocery shopping. But a hand on her shoulder stops Serena from moving, a hand that definitely does not belongs to Tracy. The big meaty hand on her shoulder belongs to a man, a guard maybe. Tracy chuckles, folding her hand over her chest.

"I think you should come with us, Serena. We missed you"

"Wha-"Serena's eyes went wide when the other guy pressed his hand over her mouth. Panic settles within her and she thrashed against the tight hold of the man, eyes searching wildly for someone to notice.

But no one seems to see it. No… nobody seems to care.

His hand was replaced by a piece of cloth and Serena smelled the bittersweet scent of chloroform before her world went black.

_"No!"_

_Serena struggled against the iron grip of the guards. Reed chuckles and presses the barrel of his gun harder on Jared's head. He stare back at Serena with so many emotions, she felt overwhelmed. The look of disappointment in his eyes ripped her apart. But it killed her to see her daughter sleeping peacefully on Jared's lap, unknown to the danger that she is being exposed to._

_"Oh Serena, calm down…it's not his time to die", he laughed darkly. "Not yet", Serena screamed, thrashed against the hold, just anything to break herself free. She wanted to strangle that motherfucker._

_"I'm just asking you a small favor, Serena-"_

_"Fuck you! Fuck you and your motherfucking experiments!"_

_Reed inhales sharply through his know and nod at the guard holding her. Next, Serena felt the meaty fist of the guy holding her colliding with her cheek. She cried out at the stinging pain, knees buckling. But the guard forcefully holds her up. Another fist came hurling towards her but before it could strike her, Reed made a sharp noise._

_"Now that's enough Antony. I think Miss Embery understood we mean no harm"_

_With Antony's fist mere inches away from her face, Serena lifts up her face weakly at Reed. Defiance glowed in her blue eyes. Jared's eyes glisten with unshed tears, holding his daughter tightly against his chest._

_"No"_

_Reed's eyes twitched, his face growing red with the amount of rage forming a storm in his eyes. He charged forward, taking Serena by her throat. The air gets knocked out her chest when he slams her against the wall._

_"You fucking bitch", he growls in her ear and then forced her in front of him, her back pressing against his chest. Serena struggled and screamed but his hold was like iron._

_"Let's see what happens when you disobey me", he chuckles; pressing the gun into her hands and stretched her arm forward, pointing the gun at Jared. Helpless, Serena stares wide-eyed at the gun in her hands, guided by Reed._

_Jesus Christ!_

_"Reed…please don't"_

_Serena whimpers meekly, but the man pressed against her back was not hearing anything. Reed laughs and presses his lips on the base of her neck, which sends a disgusted shiver down her body._

_Jared's eyes blazed, but he could not move to rip the fucker away from his wife._

_No._

_He was too late._

_Gunshots echoed through the walls of the base camp. Two simultaneous ones, followed by a blood-curdling scream._

Serena opens her eyes, the gunshots still echoing in her ears. A line of sweat covers her skin but Serena could not use her hands to wipe her forehead.

Dread fills her and she thrashed against the restraints around her wrists, holding her upright against the cool wall.

Where is she?

Serena racks her mind, eyes scanning her surroundings. Plain grey room with just one door. Other than that, the room is absolutely bare. The familiarity of the room hits her, but she cannot remember correctly. Something is wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Footsteps reached her ears and suddenly, her head got swarmed with images. The supermarket, chocolates, Tracy, Reed…

Serena thrashed against her restraints when the door opened and Reed walks in, wearing his signature grey suit. His eyes were cold and the way his eyes scanned her whole body, Serena knew she's in trouble.

"My, my, look at you Serena", he was in front of her like a lightning, too close. Too damn close. Reed's hand grabs her chin, lifting her face up to his. Serena made a move, bringing her knees up to give him a taste of pure agony, but Reed is not stupid.

He caught her leg before she could make contact.

The bastard laughs at her futile attempt and Serena felt his hand sliding up her thigh. Even though her jeans, she felt violated and exposed in front of the monster. Reed presses himself on her, his knees forcefully nudging her legs apart.

"You have lost some weight"

He touched her hips, feeling the bones.

Hot tears stream down her cheeks, pulling her hands, but the chains were too strong for her fragile wrist. Serena felt her skin burning, praying that she will be able to cut off his hands if she gets a chance.

But Reed let go of her suddenly, eyes wild.

"I'm just inches away from making you scream my name Serena but" he drags a finger from her cheek to her neck and down to the middle of her chest. "I'm forced to wait till he comes for you"

He?

Reed takes a step back, once again running his eyes through her body. He must have seen the confusion on her face, Reed explained further with an amused smile.

"The hunter who helped you about a week ago dear Serena and the one who killed my favorite pet"

Realization dawn upon her quickly.

He's talking about the black hunter, Cetanu and that Xeno who attacked her was his pet?

"I have been waiting to see whether he would come back and guess what? He did"

Serena's heart leaps out of her chest. Cetanu came back? However appealing it is for her to meet him again, the thought that Reed will cause harm to her savior does not sit well with Serena. Cetanu will be outnumbered if he comes here, wherever here is.

She has to get out.

But as soon as those words formed inside her head, Serena heard the familiar thundering roar of the yautja.

* * *

Without any effort, the black hunter separated the terrified human's head from his body, the spinal cord still intact. At the display of raw and absolute power the hunter showed, it made others take a hesitant step back.

But Cetanu is not done, not until he finds the female and Reed.

Green luminous blood leaks from the various bullet wounds on his chest, but the hunter is unfazed. He has been through worst; the mere bullets are nothing on his hard hide.

He growled angrily, swinging his ki'cti-pa at whoever tried to stop him from going deep into the building. The female is here, her scent is strong but it is stained with fear and it drove him wild.

Something is not right.

What if his elder is wrong about the female?

He snarled and advanced forward, through a lot number of glass chambers, following the scent of the female. At one point, he passed a room with the temperature so low, it made him uncomfortable. But what he saw was even more dreading.

In the middle of a huge glass tank filled with some kind of fluid, Cetanu saw an ooman child, bend into a fetal position. Various tubes are connected to the female pup's naked body. But there was something unusual about the pup.

A black hide covers both sides of her body; it is familiar to him, looking just like the xenomorph skin.

Anger blazed inside his chest.

A hybrid.

He heard a whimper and Cetanu's attention went down, at the base of the tank where a female ooman is sitting, looking up at him with terrified eyes.

With a vicious snarl, he advanced forward, scanning his surroundings, keeping in mind that he will come back later to kill off u'darahje. First, he needs to find the female.

Her scent seems to be flowing through a certain door and Cetanu advanced forward, ducking through the small door. He saw her first, shaking with fear plastered to the wall behind.

Even though he is doubtful of her dishonor, his fury was not something he could control.

His plasma caster aimed at her, he fired a shot but something collided on his side, which made him off balance and his shot wavered, missing the target. The female jumped away with a terrified scream as the energy ball struck right beside her.

A loud roar trembled the whole room and he turns to Reed, who is pointing an ooman gun at him. He rolled his shoulder, clicking at the pathetic ooman. The ooman bared his teeth at him and fired a shot. But it was not something Cetanu expected.

An arrow pierced the thick skin on his neck, more than it should.

Tranquilizer.

"Cetanu!"

He heard the female, and then Reed fired two more. He felt it.

Human tranquilizers are not effective on yautjas but this…

He saw the female rushing over to him when he lost control of his body. Cetanu made an attempt to swipe at the ooman male but then he completely went down, shame filling his body as he succumbed to the darkness.

The female struggled against Reed's hold and Cetanu growled weakly, finally realizing that the female must be innocent.

And he fell into the trap Reed made for him.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Serena screamed with all her might, pushing her hands against Reed's naked chest. He laughed at her futile attempts and ripped her shirt open at the same moment her fist connected with his jaw. His grip faltered but he held on anyway. Fucking bastard.

"I like when you are feisty Serena"

She screamed out when both her wrist exploded in pain. Reed twisted her wrists again, not enough to break, but more than enough to hurt.

He held her wrists in one hand and the other roamed around her chest. Tears flowed out of her eyes, limps weakening. She never thought something like this would happen to her and Cetanu….

Serena's heart ached.

Did he try to kill her….but why?

"You have no idea what-"

Reed was cut off and all too sudden, his weight was off her body. Serena scrambled up into a sitting position, forcing her aching wrist to work as she covers herself with the bed sheet. Reed was on the ground and her eyes went wide seeing two long gashes on his back, bleeding profusely.

He jumped back on his feet, jaws clenched. Reed's wild eyes fell upon her and he advanced. Serena was only able to see a blurred figure, moving like liquid. A loud roar rocked the glass doors and Reed was thrown off his feet, blood sprayed out from his mouth.

Wide-eyed, Serena stares at the invisible figure, a hunter none the less but it was not Cetanu. No, she saw him just minutes ago, lying unconscious on a metal table.

Serena felt dizzy, but she fights off the urge to just sleep and watch the fight. Reed was no match to the bulky figure and he was caught off guard. Reed screams out profanities and covered his chest where another long gash appeared.

A blue current rippled along the sides of the figure and she watched the bulky hunter from out of thin air and from the looks, the hunter is beyond mad.

Serena felt a hand on her shoulder. With a startled gasp, she turns around to see another figure, small, too small. It must be of her size and the same blue electricity rippled along with the blurred figure.

Serena's eyes could not go any wider.

A human, she is staring at a human girl wearing a leather skirt and a leather strap is around her breast. She is covered in armor and she is holding a wicked looking spear. The mask is smaller in size.

"What the fuck?!"

Reed yelled when gunshots reached our ears. The bulky hunter growled viciously as the glass around them exploded. Reed took the opportunity and jumped out of the room. The bulky hunter snarled but instead of pursuing after the coward, he turns around and scoops a terrified Serena into his large arms.

She screamed, out of instinct and struggled against the strange creature's hold. He snarled, but not as vicious and ran after the human girl, through the chaos of shouts and gunfire.

Serena screamed and hold onto the creature with an iron grip as he knocked off Reed's soldiers with his heavy bulk and straight out of the Laboratory.

_"No"_

Serena screamed when it dawned upon her that they are leaving Cetanu behind. But the hunter who is holding her is only keen about one thing. To get the fuck out of there.

She sobbed and struggled all the way to wherever they are taking her.

* * *

Pale blue eyes stare at the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to get up, but he was too heavy for himself. Cetanu touched his chest, breathing hoarsely. He is not wearing his mask and he is lacking his air.

Memories flood back into his head which made him growl. That pauk-de Ooman Reed shot him. He last saw Reed holding back the ooman female he came back from his mother ship to kill and suddenly, guilt gnawed at his chest.

He is now sure that what Elder Mar'cte told him about the female ooman is definitely wrong. The female tried to help him, isn't it? Maybe Reed forced her to do the dishonorable act.

Cetanu snarled at himself.

He could not be seen as weak.

He is not weak.

With a loud growl, Cetanu pushed himself off the dirt floor. Almost all his armors are missing. His talons clenched into a fist. He will kill them. He will kill them all one by one, make them beg for their pathetic life.

But before that, he needs to find where this place is.

He remembers the coldness of the metal slab under him and the chains that bounded him. But what in Paya's name is he doing on a forest floor?

His sensitive nose picked up a scent.

Cetanu flared his mandibles and breathed in and immediately jumped back on his feet. It's the scent of his female.

His female?

Cetanu snarled at himself and looked around. Did she escape Reed? But then how will she be able to get him out of there?

The sound of heavy footsteps reached him, and immediately, the black hunter moved into his defense mode, knees bend, arms wide. But what he saw made him even tenser.

Two hunters, one was about his size, bulkier but shorter than him and the other one was….small…a female…

Cetanu's mandibles went slack. Ooman female wearing yautja armor.

The scent of the ooman female Serena became prominent and his eyes settled on the bundle that the other hunter is holding.

An enraged roar left his chest and he found himself running towards the unknown hunter, his previous tiredness disappearing at the thought of the female in the other hunter's arms.

The unknown hunter roared back and before Cetanu could reach him, the ooman female wearing yautja armor pressed a ki'cti-pa that specifically belongs to an Elder, onto his chest. He stopped himself with a curious rumble.

His eyes narrowed down at the female who fiercely stood up to him and then at the hunter standing behind her. He saw the clan mark etched on to the hunter's mask, different from his own, but he recognized the symbol none the less.

The hunter before him is from the Than-guan thar'n-dha clan, the clan his sire had told him about. The only clan who had accepted a female ooman as a warrior….and a mate.

Cetanu took a step back and bow down. He is of higher status than the two warriors before him, but he felt like bowing down, both with shame and respect. He failed himself again and let his race's technology fall into the evil hands of humans.

"Arbitrator Cetanu"

The hunter growled and bows down before him, before eliciting a sharp bark at the female ooman who is still standing defensively in front of him. She took a step back, lowering the weapon.

"Scar….is she knocked out?"

The female ooman took her time to take off the mask and Cetanu saw the clan mark burned onto her cheek. The other hunter growled and lowered the bundle in his hands to the ground and turns to him.

"That dishonorable ooman male tried to mate with the female against her will"

Scar growled, but Cetanu's growl drowned his. Anger flood into his system. How dare he?

Scar's mate knelt down and touched her neck, to feel her beating pulse. "We have to get her inside"

Scar nods and turns to Cetanu. "I'm Za'hkar but my mate Yeyinde calls me scar because she cannot pronounce my name properly"

He says with a low rumble. "Your female is weak. She needs medical attention"

Cetanu growls in acknowledgment and bends down to scoop the female into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks are red and wet. The previously forgotten guilt rushes back and Cetanu sighed.

Za'hkar's mate drops a large leather sac by his side and follows her mate towards their ship. Adjusting the motionless female in his arms, he checked the sac and a content rumble left his throat when he saw that it holds his weapons.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

A low growl made Lex pause and turn around. Her mate is standing by the door of the medical bay and beside him, the black hunter is staring at her curiously.

An acknowledging nod later, she turns back to her work.

The blonde haired woman lying before her is still knocked out. That bastard Reed had sprained both her wrists but other than that, she could not find any other wounds inflicted on her fragile pale body. But she discovered something else. A healed wound on her shoulder. It is unmistakably an injury inflicted by xenomorph fangs.

Lex scoop out the light blue gel from a bottle and slathered it across both her wrist. It is specially made for humans and will help Serena to heal faster. Her chest was half naked, only a bra covers her. Even though she knows that both the hunters waiting behind her doesn't care about nakedness, Lex felt like covering Serena.

She rummaged through a leather sack where she has all her human clothes. Scar disagrees fiercely whenever she begged to wear her normal clothes, saying that is like an insult to his people. She is used to the cavewoman dress that Scar has made for her himself, but she didn't feel like dumping her human clothes. And it came handy today.

Gently, she pulls the tank top through her head, mindful of her wrist.

It will take some time for her to recover from the shock. Lex packed her personal equipment and turn back to the hunters. Scar was typing something on his wrist gauntlet while the Arbitrator's eyes never strayed away from the unconscious woman.

"She's okay now"

Lex tells him in English. Without her mask, she is not able to talk in yautja language but she knows that Cetanu understands her.

He bowed his huge head towards her, then turns to Scar, clicking at him. Scar looks up from his wrist and growls an answer and Lex resisted to stomp her feet like a child, demanding her mate to translate what they are talking about.

"Mate, Honorable Arbitrator wants to take his female to his own ship"

Lex hides her smile. Her Scar knows her too well and her heart swells at that thought. She never imagined that he will have a huge place in her heart like today. Sure she was grateful. He helped her back in that pyramid, marked her as a warrior so that his people would not harm her. But ever since he saved her from that Asylum, Lex knew that her fate is undeniably connected with the large and fearsome hunter.

She thought about what he had said.

Cetanu's ship is not that far away from Scar's but she is not sure if Serena should be left alone with the black hunter. What is Serena to Cetanu?

Before she could say anything, the huge black hunter brushed past against her and stand beside the unconscious woman. A low rumble left him and he bows his head, almost like he is ashamed of something.

Lex walks to her mate and leans onto his side. Scar's muscular arm shoots out and holds her waist possessively. She looks up at him. "Will she be okay with him?"

Scar growled softly with a nod. "Honorable hunter. Has to apologize to the female"

Lex frowned. Apologize?

Scar must have sensed the confusion. He leans down, nuzzling his sharp pointy mandibles on the side of her face. "Tried to kill the female"

Lex's eyes went wide. She leans away from her mate and stares at the black hunter who has Serena draped across his powerful arms. She took a step forward but Scar tugged on her arm, pulling her back. "H-ko. Do not worry. He means no harm"

But Lex could not squash the dread that filled her stomach. Why did he try to kill her? Both her and Scar watch as Cetanu stroll pass them and towards the entrance of their ship.

* * *

Cetanu tried his best to mask his irritation with Za'hkar's mate. He knows that she does not trust him with Serena but does she know that he saved her before?

He places the female on his bed, cocooning her with the fur. Her strange ooman mouth was parted, he could hear her taking short rapid breath. He had to contact with his sire and tell him what he thinks. And he has to know how Za'hkar and his mate came to his aid. But as soon as his arms left her, Serena whimpered, the small sound tugging on his chest.

Cetanu reached out and touch her face, purring to calm her erratic heart.

His other hand reached out for the hoses that connect to his mask and pull it out. The air escaped with a hiss and he pulls his mask off his face, mandibles flaring. He had adjusted the air in his room so that it supplies more oxygen for Serena's well being.

The air is filled with her scent.

And he purred in satisfaction.

It still amazes him that ooman females scent is so different than that of the females of his race. They only go into heat once in a season for breeding purposes and their scent tends to drive a male crazy.

Without thinking, he reached down, tusked mandibles sorting through her light colored mane. It was soft unlike his dreadlocks and thin. Her lips parted, a puff of breath coming out through the tender flesh.

He touched her lips with his talons.

So fragile, his sharp claws will pierce her skin easily.

He growled at himself, shaking his head and pulled his hands back. He stood up from the bed and adjusts his mask over his face. He has a lot of questions and his Sire better have those answers.

* * *

Serena could not believe her eyes.

She gawked at the dull grey walls with glowing red symbols, while her hands felt the all too familiar texture of the fur around her. Serena pulls herself up and frowns at the black tank top that does not belong to her.

She touched her wrist, peeling off some kind of blue substance that dried on her skin.

Her heart started to beat painfully inside her chest when she realized two things.

Someone saved her from getting raped by Reed.

She is back inside Cetanu's ship.

But how is that possible?

He was unconscious on a metal table when she last saw him and it was definitely not him who saved her from Reed.

No, it was someone else.

But another thought crossed her mind.

Cetanu tried to kill her. He shot right at her, with an intention to blow her into pieces if only she hadn't jumped out of its way.

Why? Why did he do that? Was he not her….friend? He helped her, nursed her back to her health.

Serena swings her legs over the edge of the monster-sized bed and jumped, landing on the metal floor covered in a layer of white fog. She needs answers from him.

But then she faced another dilemma. How the heck does she gets out of the room?

She walks over to the wall where she remembers him opening the door. She touched the wall and groped around with a fierce intention to find something, a switch, anything that will open the damn door.

Her hands stopped at a spot where it was surprisingly warm. Serena's brows creased and press her hand firmly on the surface.

She stagger back when the surface under her palm lit up in a familiar yellow glow that formed a large rectangle and she watched as the door slid open with a soft hiss. She takes a hesitant step outside the room and into the thick fog. She found herself on a narrow corridor.

Without any sense of direction, she walked forward, coughing lightly. The air seems to be heavy outside the room but she walked forward anyways. Outside the room, the walls are fully etched with the strange glowing symbols.

Serena stopped in front of a room, that has no door. She walked inside, breathing heavily. What she found inside, made her sick, yet she plants her foot on the floor and stares wide-eyed at the open shelf, or something close to being a shelf.

About fifty or so skulls are attached on the wall, not even one she was able to recognize. They all are alien skulls, probably belongs to the animals that Cetanu had hunted and Serena's eyes stayed on one particular skull. The banana-like head with no eye sockets. It definitely belongs to one of that serpent.

Another one, the largest one is in the middle. The skull itself is terrifying to be honest, with two heads and a single crest. Serena doesn't even want to imagine how this thing will look in its true form.

She felt the fine hair on the back of her neck stood up, goosebumps lining across her bare arms. She felt the presence behind her, a strange warmth seeping in through the thin material of the tank top.

Serena turns around. He growled as she did so, head cocked to the side like a curious little child. He is not wearing his mask and Serena swallows hard, unable to shake off her astonishment upon seeing his strange crab-like features.

The sharp-edged mandibles moved quickly and the strange clicking noise reached her ears. His deep-set eyes which have the color of frozen water went from her face to his collection of the skull. He did that twice and then rumbled deeply.

He took a step forward and Serena had to crane her neck, even more, to look him in the eyes. Then he did something that made her jump back in anticipation. Cetanu's arm paused mid-air, his eyes gauging in her reaction.

"No fear"

Her eyes snapped back to his and stood her ground when he reached out again and take a piece of her blonde hair in between his meaty fingers, rubbing it in between as if checking the texture. "_Pyodhe"_

He growled, then let go of her hair, taking a step back. His mandibles flared, breathing in audibly like he is breathing her in. It made her uncomfortable. She knows that the hunters have an acute sense of smell and she has no idea what kind of scent she gives out.

_Fear?_

"Serena"

She jumps again and Cetanu rattled. His eyes told her that he is annoyed by her reaction. Serena sighed, clenching and unclenching her fist. She needed answers from him. But he is making her nervous. And she feels so ridiculous.

"No fear. Won't hurt you"

She frowned. His English has got better than the last time she saw him. But his words made her angry. She balled up her fist and without thinking twice, swing her fist with all her might.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Serena eyed the light blue gel-like thing that Lex smeared across her knuckles and completely ignored the two massive hunters staring at her. "I cannot believe that you punched him"

Lex says and Serena remained silent. She half expected that Cetanu will crush her skull for punching him but what she did not expect was that he remained to cradle his mandibles, looking down at the floor, with guilt.

She raised her eyes from the floor and sneaked a glance at the black hunter. The lower side of his mandibles is swollen, with only a trace of luminous green blood and his eyes, his watery blue gaze remained on her.

Serena gulped and pull her hand away from Lex when she finished applying for the weird medicine. Everything seems to be overwhelming for her. Alexa Woods is still alive but what that made her astonished was not the fact that she is alive but that she is now leading a life that of a huntress and life mate to Scar.

She did not understand the concept of life mate but she does know that they both share a bond and a bond similar to that Serena had with Jared.

She stood up from the floor and felt the heated gaze of Cetanu tracing her every move. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Cetanu's eyes stilled on her face, something akin to regret flashing across her beautiful eyes. _Excuse me? Beautiful eyes?_

Serena clenched her fists and locked her eyes with the black hunter who remained silent. Her eyes skimmed across to Scar and then Lex. Her chocolate brown eyes held the same confusion as her but Scar seems to know the reason. However, she needs to hear that from Cetanu.

Another minute passed and Serena could not bear that. Her eyes filled, why, she does not know. Trusting someone after three long years in prison was something she finds hard to do and she trusted this alien creature, this hunter who saved her from that black serpent. Why did he choose to come back and kill her? Did he think he made a mistake by helping her?

She turns on her heels, clenching her eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling out, but that made it worse and she felt angry. Angry at herself for being in a situation like this. She brushed past Lex, her legs aiming at the open area of Scar's ship.

She needs to get back to her home.

She needs to calm down.

But as soon as she stepped out of the ship, Serena felt a large calloused hand wraps around her forearm, effectively pulling her back against a warm muscular chest. Serena felt a shiver down her spine and she did not like that. She squirmed against his hold but he held her tight against his chest.

"Need to apologize"

Serena stopped moving when she heard his rough sound that is not made to pronounce her language. "Made mistake"

She felt his mandibles brushing against her hair as he formed the words on his strange mouth. She pulls away from his hold and Cetanu let go easily. She wraps her arms around her and turns around, facing him.

His shoulders are slackened, head hanging low. It made her realize that she has never seen him with a look of…defeat in his posture.

* * *

Cetanu stare at her when she said nothing. He knows that his answer is not enough for her but he himself has no idea why the high elder wanted to kill her off. There has to be a reason why she succumbed to that dishonorable male's idea to create hybrids.

He growled at the end of his thought, eyes flashing angrily at the thought of the male who tried to touch Serena. Za'hkar said he tried to mate with her and that made his blood boil. Cetanu has no idea why he is angry over the fact that Reed tried to mate with her. In his ears, it felt wrong to hear that.

His gaze went back to the female, who is tensed. His growl stopped abruptly and purred, in order to calm the female. But it looks like his purring affected her negatively. Her muscles tensed, even more, her gaze, the bluest color he has ever seen widening.

"Stop that noise"

He cocks his head. She had no problem with his purring before. The sound kicked up a notch and Serena jumped. Her lips parted, breathing hard.

"Cetanu"

He took a step towards her. It felt strangely good to his ears hearing her say his name. The female clenched her jaws, looking straight into his eyes. Her muscles relaxed visibly and it made her angry.

"Why are you doing this, Cetanu?"

He rumbled in confusion. Ooman females have a reputation to be confusing according to his sire. Cetanu reached out but froze when she flinched.

He didn't like that.

He didn't like the fact that she fears him.

He reached out and gripped her forearm once again, earning a gasp from her. He growled deep in his throat, pulling her against his chest. She breathed hard, pressing her twin molds on his chest. Cetanu cocked his head again.

The anatomy of the ooman females is almost similar to that of the females of his race but oomans lacks the strength and now, he knows that ooman females milk glands are larger than that of his females.

Cetanu shakes his head, scolding himself for diverting his thoughts.

The female still struggled against his hold, but he disregarded that and used his other hand to feel her mane. The texture is so different. So soft and delicate, just like her. Serena stopped struggling for a moment, watching his talons with weary eyes.

He looked down at her and at that moment the pick flesh from inside her mouth darts out and moistens the light pink flesh of her lips. He rattled with interest, talons abandoning her soft mane and touched her lips. Her lips were parted and her warm breath touched his fingers.

He purred again, tracing the edge of her lips. Serena tense up against him and Cetanu felt her heart, beating wild against her chest. "Stop. P-please stop. You're-"

Cetanu's eyes watched as she bites her lower lips, tensing up even more. Her breathing rate quickened and Cetanu almost reached out for his mask, hanging by his waist to check whether something is wrong with her but he froze.

His mandibles flared. He knows that it is her scent but it has become thicker, almost choking him. His head swarmed when he looked down at her. The scent of her being in the heat was even more arousing than that of his females.

His head filled with thoughts, unwanted thoughts.

With her naked and flush against him.

With a snarl, he pushes himself away from her, shaking his head like a bull out of control and stormed back to his ship, not even sparing a look at the stunned female.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

**WARNING**** : ****MATURE CONTENT**

**ScarLex**

Lex watched her through her mask. Though she could not smell it, her mask shows her that Serena is in heat. Lex chuckled and turns her back to the glass panel where she was watching the Arbitrator and Serena. It is obvious that the arbitrator got a whiff of her scent.

Lex squealed in delight when she felt her mate's arms encircle around her and sweeps her off her feet. Scar trilled, throwing her on his shoulder and took quick steps to their chamber. It is another obvious thing that Scar needs a daily dose of sex and the only time she gets a break is when she is on her periods. But she is not the one to complain.

Lex felt the air leave her lungs when he throws her on their bed none too gently.

She flips on her back and glares at the massive alien, with taut muscles and a huge appetite for wild, wild sex. His amber gaze sweeps over her, from her head, to her lips, down to the swells on her chest, to her exposed stomach and finally her legs.

He rips off his chest plate and takes off his wrist gauntlet and shoulder plates. He seems to be impatient, growling under his breath. Lex bite her lips, hard when he stand in front of her in nothing but his loin cloth. She could see that he is already excited, if the bulge in front of his loin cloth is any indication.

Lex sits up, taking her time to take off her mask and armors, until she too was wearing nothing but her cave woman dress.

Sweat break out on her flushed skin as his eyes, which are like two molten ambers burns into her chocolate brown eyes. He crawls onto the bed, eyes never leaving hers, like the hunter he is, stalking his prey.

Lex gulped, anticipating his moves.

He never fails to surprise her.

He crawls over her and press his palm flat on her chest, pushing her down to the bed below. He slides down his hand until they are at the knot of her leather skirt and just like she predicted, instead of untying the knot, he chose to rip it clean off her body.

Lex rolls her eyes. She has lost count of how many dresses he has ripped into shreds.

"Eyes on me, mate"

Scar growls under his breath, gracing his sharp tusks on her shoulder, where he has marked her when they first mated.

Lex sucked in a sharp breath when he brushes a finger across her aching clit. She tried to close her thighs but Scar growled, using his knees to push her legs open. Scar hovered over her face, his long dread locks falling around her head like curtains.

Her heart began to go wild and clench her jaws when she felt the pad of his thumb pressing on her sensitive nub. His thumb didn't move, just kept the pressure on there while she pleaded with her eyes for his fingers to move.

Scar's eyes glowed and he growled softly, gently rubbing her. Her walls clenched around nothing as his pace increased. Lex whimpered, closing her eyes but a bark from her mate warned her not to. "Look at me"

And she did. Her jaws went slack; the pressure began on her lower abdomen. Her heart began go crazy. "Scar", she moaned out, reaching out to grab his broad shoulders. He growled when her nails dug into his thick skin and as she reached her peak, he stopped.

"You fucking bast-"

His thick digit plunged into her, making her cry out. He didn't give her time and pushed another digit, stretching her to the limit. Lex didn't bother to hold back the sinful sounds that left her mouth. He pumped into her, hard and fast and Lex felt like it's the first time.

She kept her eyes on him just like he asked, pupils dilated. She could say that Scar is at the verge of himself, the wild animal inside begging to ravage her. Her walls clenched around his fingers painfully. Her juices made it easy to slide them in and out. _In and out._

The pressure returned. Her heart went wild. Lex clenched her jaws and look into the eyes of her mate, those amber eyes that is on fire. She felt her peak approaching, fast. Her toes dug into the fur and lex cried out, her back arching. The intensity of her climax washed over her and her whole body shook in the after math.

Scar growled and brought his fingers up to his mouth. The forked tongue that of a snake darts out of his mouth and licked the juices coating his finger and Lex whimpered. She needed him to fill her, to stretch her and pump into her and fuck her till she could not walk.

It's as if Scar heard her thoughts, he undid his loin cloth and moved, so that he is flush between her legs.

His fingers curled around the leather cloth that covers her breast and yank it off. Her nipples were hard and sensitive and he dipped his head to her chest, tongue swirling around the rosy buds, all the while he moved his hips gently, his length rubbing against her clit and entrance.

She wrapped her tired legs around his hips and mould her fingers through his thick hair. Scar snarled when she squeezed one of the rubbery tubes but she knows he like that. She squeezed again which earned her roar and a sudden flick of his hips.

Lex screamed out, both in pain and ecstasy as he buried himself into her wet folds. Her walls clenched around his thick length. How many times they had sex, she still couldn't accept his size but as she said, Lex is not the one to complain.

Breathy moans left her parted lips as he pumped into her with vigor. Her eyes closed, she felt his tongue do its wonder to her chest while his hips pleasured her down there. His pace increased gradually, and then he was slamming into her without mercy.

A low growl rumbled continuously in his chest and he lifts his head. Lex opened her eyes to his head thrown back, mandibles slack. His breathing rate was unsteady and so was hers. She tightened her legs around her, pleading him to go harder. Faster.

"Fuck fuck fuck!", Lex clawed his back as she felt the pressure built up once again. Tears leaked out of her eyes when she felt her peak approaching, twice more powerful than her last one.

Her back arched, chest pressing onto his scorching hot body and cried out, loud and shrill, once again relishing the waves of her climax. A strangled roar left her mate, and lex felt the sharpness of his teeth sinking into the flesh on her shoulder and he thrust harder with much more speed before he released. The burning hot liquid scorched her insides and Lex mewled like a wounded cat as he filled her up with his seed.

Scar breathed hard, still buried inside her, his muscular arms supporting his weight on either side of her body. He slide out of her after some moment and lay on his side, gathering her aching body into his chest. He rumbled, rubbing his head affectionately on her chest.

The look of satisfaction sent tinkles all the way down her toes, even if she knows that they will be doing this a lot.

Like a _lot._

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"Stop staring at me like that"

Serena's eyes went wide and quickly avert her gaze away from the dark-skinned woman. Her cheeks were red. Scar and Lex were not necessarily quiet half an hour ago and Serena was torn between staying on Scar's ship or escaping into Cetanu's ship just to be away from the loud couple.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest and watched Lex as she sharpened a strange blade. It made her jealous. Lex could easily handle a dangerous blade while Serena could not even punch properly without breaking her fingers.

"Is your home nearby?"

Lex continued to sharpen the blade. Serena hummed as an answer. Her home is about 30 minutes away from the woods. Serena frowned. It didn't even cross her mind that she has to get back home. She cannot stay with these hunters forever.

But will she be safe without them?

Reed is still out there…somewhere.

There has to be a reason why he chose to kidnap her, even after he took everything from her.

"I will talk with Scar and then we both could get back to your house to collect things you might need"

Lex places the weapon back on a sheath and attaches it to her calf. "You do know that Reed is out there to get you, right?"

"Yeah. But there are a lot of questions that remain unanswered to me"

Lex nods, a small smile playing on her lips. She gathers her wild curls into her hands and tied it into a bun. "I know one of those questions is about a dark, brooding Arbitrator"

Serena pressed her lips into a tight line. Merely mentioning the black hunter is enough to get her riled up. He was all apologizing and curious one moment and the next, he is storming back to his ship like she had slapped him or something.

"He's such a jerk"

Lex laughed. "They all are but trust me, beneath all that scary muscles and threatening sounds, they are such a softie. Better than most humans"

Serena shrugs and climbs back to her feet. Her stomach rumbled and Lex gave her a funny look. "Your hunter didn't feed you?"

_My hunter? _Serena snickers and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you get back to the Arbitrator's ship? He will have plenty of fruits that you might like"

Serena opens her mouth to protest and Lex stopped her, "No its or buts. You both need to talk it out before we set out. We don't want two kids bickering behind our back"

"I'm not a kid!"

Serena pouts and storms out of the weird room. She passed Scar on the way who growled in acknowledgment. She bowed her head and quickly walks out of the open exit of Scar's ship. She walked through the dirt floor, naked foot, dreading every minute.

She just didn't want to face him. Not now.

She hesitated at the entrance of the bigger ship. No sound or whatsoever can be heard from inside and 99.9% of her heart prayed that he went out. Serena bit her lips, contemplating her choices. Her stomach is growling to the point that it hurts to even walk. She could not remember the last time she had a full course of meal.

Another painful twisting of her stomach made Serena make up her mind and walked into the much larger ship. The strange metal was warm under her bruised feet and the strange glowing red symbols give out an eerie vibe. It kind of suits his demeanor.

* * *

He watched her. Like a predator watching his prey. Her feet were too soft on his ship but he could hear the loud and erratic beat of her heart. Cetanu remained in the shadows, watching her, scenting her. That potent smell enveloping around her small frame had his head spinning. It was so strong, stronger than any females from his planet.

She paused in front of the door that will lead to his room, where she had been sleeping, twice. If she was a yautja female if she was stronger...Cetanu had no doubt what he will do to her once she stepped inside his chambers.

His muscles twitched, certain images rushing into his head, and _Serena _lacked all those skins she was wearing. The rolling growls that erupted from his chest startled both him and the female. She whirled around, eyes wide, scanning the area for him.

He stepped out of the darkness, adjusting his mask over his face. It will help him filter her scent. Make him think properly.

"_Serena"_

He rumbled, watching her with a tilt of his head. It oddly satisfied him to hear the uneven beat of her heart. She opened her strange mouth but a small growl interrupted. Cetanu straightened his back, a deep growl threatening to spill out of his throat at the intruder but he dropped his alert stance when he heard something.

Serena was hunched over, clutching her stomach. If it wasn't for the melodious sound that erupted from her, Cetanu would have dragged her towards the med bay. She was laughing. The sound bounced off the walls and he watched her carefully, waiting for her to sober up, though it didn't cease to amaze him that she _laughed._

"It's just my stomach Cetanu" he purred, hearing her call his name and once again, images ran through his head, in which she was calling out his name, for an entirely different reason. Serena's laughter ceased at the same time he stopped purring.

"I'm hungry" she mumbled and another growl came from her stomach. He watched curiously how the heat signature on her face increased. Humans and their strange phenomena. It was what his race found interesting in them.

"_Come_" the foreign word rolled out of his mouth and he led her towards the room where he had stored the food. The meat types he preferred won't be good for oomans. Cetanu pressed his hand down on a panel and the door slid open. He let her in first and watched how she stepped in with cautious steps.

He walked over to the structures carved into the metallic wall and pulled open a small circular door. He had fruits. Some of them, Serena might like.

He took the green one, _naxa _and turned around to see her desperately trying to hop on to the slabs. The view made him trill in amusement. His ship was built according to his size and height and since his _ooman _was small…he shook his head and stalked towards her. Cetanu wrapped his fingers around her small waist. "_Cetanu!"_

Serena yelled as he lifts her up and set her down on the cold slab. Her small hands were braced on his shoulders and he shuddered when her nails racked over his hard skin. He growled, tightening his hold. He stared at her through his mask, smelled her but it was nullified and he hated that.

In just one swift motion, he ripped the mask from his face, mandibles stretching wide. His head felt like he had a toxin drink and he wanted more. More from the _ooman _inside his arms who looked up at him with wide fascinating eyes.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Reed was not angry.

No.

He was beyond angry. He was seething with so much rage, the fatal wounds he endured felt like scratches.

He will make them pay. All those fucking crab faced shits who call themselves warriors.

But what that made his anger flare up like a wild fire was that fact that he almost had that crab faced monster.

_Cetanu._

Reed chuckled, wincing afterwards when the stitches on his back and chest pulled. He had zero hope that the intergalactic monster would come back, but he was wrong. So wrong. But it sure did took him by surprise when Serena's Knight in black armor almost shot her into pieces. Why, he had no idea.

The door to his room opened. Tracy walked in with her head held high and slammed the door close.

"Look what you got for pining after a woman like Serena"

Reed clenched his jaws, glaring at twin.

"Says the one who threw a fit when Jared chose her over you"

Reed's split lips pulled up into a smirk when Tracy's eyes boiled with rage and hatred. He never understood how naïve dear Serena was. How she failed to recognize Tracy or understand the undiluted hatred Tracy held towards her.

"Whatever. I brought you some news"

She smirked, adjusting the black blazer over her shoulders. Reed sat up straight, teeth grinding together when the stitches bothered him again. "What news?"

"We got a footage of the two hunters who broke into our facility and helped Serena and the other hunter escape"

Reed raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And it looks like someone whom we thought was dead, is not dead after all"

Reed frowned. "What do you mean? Who is it?"

Tracy smirked, sitting down on the bed by his foot. "Alexa Woods"

Reed's heart stopped for a moment. Alexa?

"That's not possible" he breathed out. "They told me she disappeared from her cell-"

"Who else knows about the secret facility, Reed? You lured the black hunter into our trap but what about the other two? There was no way he could have called for backup"

She was right, Reed had to admit that.

"Have you got their location yet?"

He asked her. Tracy nodded. "In the woods where we first let the Xeno attack Serena. But we have to hurry before they decide to change the location or worse, fly back to wherever hell they were made"

Tracy stood up, frowning down at him. "What do you think we should do?"

Reed smirked. There was only one way to once again get his hands on Serena and those hunters.

"Don't you think Serena is ready to meet her daughter?"

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**

_Short chapter i know. Don't kill me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"I will not return until I claim that bad blood Ooman's skull"_

Cetanu snarled at the holographic image of his sire. He slammed his fist down on the wall on his side, seething with rage. He will not rest until he destroyed that facility. Until he annihilated each and every hybrid the Oomans created.

Elder Bakuub remained silent, observing his pup carefully with his unwavering yellow gaze. He noticed how Cetanu got angered to the point his pale eyes darkened when he mentioned how Reed tried to mate with the Ooman female without her consent.

He clicked his mandibles together in irritation. Has he made a mistake in asking Za'hkar's aid?

_"How long is it going to take, Cetanu?"_ Elder Bakuub growled. _"High Elder Mar'cte is not a Yautja you should play with. He want the female dead"_

Cetanu's enraged roar shook the entire ship. For a moment, he forgot about the tired Ooman female sleeping inside his chamber.

_"Elder_ _Mar'cte is wrong!" _he snarled. _"If you want, I will bring the hulij-bpe ooman alive in High Elder's presence to show him the ooman female's innocence"_

_"And why is she innocent?!" _Bakuub roared. _"She still aided in creating the hybrids. She still murdered her mate and pup for that!What makes you think she is all innocent?"_

Cetanu grinded his teeth together.

He still knew nothing about the female. It slipped his mind that she still served years in human prison for the murders she committed.

A loud beep interrupted Elder Bakuub. He jabbed a finger on his wrist gauntlet after reading who asked for his presence and gave one last look at his pup.

He was not an affectionate father but Cetanu was his youngest offspring and he gave his word to his bearer that he will keep an eye on his no matter how mature he became.

And it looks like his pup is digging his own grave.

_"Don't forget about the agreement you made with Mar'cte"_

With that, the hologram disappeared into Cetanu's wrist gauntlet, leaving the warrior heaving with anger.

The agreement.

How could he forget about something like that?

* * *

Serena stared up at the curved dull grey ceiling. She woke up just minutes ago, sweating and clutching at her chest.

She was now used to her nightmares but this...

The familiar loud beep filled the room and Serena sat up watching the yellow light form a large rectangle before the door slip open with a hiss.

Cetanu walked in, his heavy footsteps resonating through the walls. Serena frowned at the Hunter's tense shoulders and clenched fists. She could literally feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

It was unintentional, but her heart froze witnessing the rage boiling in his eyes.

Cetanu paused by the bed, mandibles spreading wide as he inhaled sharply. His large head whipped to the side, taking in her form with wide eyes.

_"M-di h'dlak"_He purred, sitting down on the enormous round bed. Serena sat still when he reached out to wound his fingers through her hair. "No fear _Luar-ke"_

Serena bit her lips, fingers playing with the black fur tangled around her legs. Her heart resumed its normal pulse and his purring sure did calmed her down. She looked up at him through her lashes curiously when she realized he used that term again.

"What does that mean?"

Cetanu tilts his head as if asking what? Serena rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, trying hard to pronounce the foreign word.

"_Lur-Luar-Laur-" _a soft trilling from the hunter made her pause and Serena glared at the black hunter, his chest heaving and shoulders shaking.

He was _laughing._

The idiot was laughing at her!

"What's so funny?" Serena huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "I'm sorry I lacked certain things like this" she reached out to flick his mandibles and Cetanu sobered, leaning away from her fingers with his mandibles tucked in tight. Serena giggled.

"Tell me Cetanu" she smiled. "What does that mean? Is it some sort of nickname?"

Serena had no idea why her heart skipped a beat at her own words. Only people close to each other usually gave nicknames and Serena had no idea what she is to the hunter.

Are they friends now?

Cetanu pulled her hair to get her attention, an action he enjoys very much since he sort of adores her hair now.

He tapped on the device attached on his left wrist and looked up at her to confirm she was looking at him. He then proceeded to press various buttons, small beeps sounding from the device. Serena moved closer to watch it, her knees pressing against his thigh. Cetanu rumbled when his device produced a 3-D image. Serena's eyes went wide when she recognized the solar system. He then zoomed in on Earth and Moon, then pointed his finger to the white surface of Earth's moon.

_"Luar-ke" _He rumbled, then placed his heavy hand on her shoulder. "Serena"

"Oh" Serena mumbled, color spreading on her cheeks. "It means moon then?" he nodded, then tapped on his wrist gauntlet and the image disappeared.

Cetanu climbed himself fully on the bed, facing Serena with his head cocked to the side. He touched her cheeks, then trailed one dangerous claw on her lips.

_"Pyodhe"_

He clicked, then raked his claws on his chest armor. _"Kiande"_

Serena grinned up at him, realizing that he is trying to teach her his language, the action making her abnormally giddy.

She touched her own lips. " _Pyode _means soft?" he nodded. She reached out to touch his armor, accidentally brushing her fingers on his warm chest. Cetanu purred while Serena snatched her hand back.

"_Kiande _means rough then?"

"Hard" he corrected. Serena nodded eagerly, expecting him to teach her more about his language. The curious college girl inside her came out, eager to learn about the unknown but before Cetanu could say something else, a shrill screaming and a loud booming roar from somewhere pierced through the air. Cetanu springs into action and Serena followed him, struggling to keep up with his pace.

The screaming got louder and closer when they reached the open end of the ship. Serena willed herself not to press her hands on her ears to keep out the paifully loud noise. It almost sounded like a xeno, but something was not right about the sound.

Cetanu snarled at something outside, legs and arms spread to defend himself and Serena from whatever threat it was. Serena peeked out from behind the hunter, watching wide eyed as Scar circled a short creature. Lex was on the ground, leaning her back against a tress as she clutched her side. Serena's heart leaped into her throat at the amount of blood seeping through Lex's fingers.

She returned her gaze to Scar and the short creature. It looked like a six or seven year old naked human child with the eerily familiar black hide that covered its sides and legs like a cover. Its feet and hands resembled the claws of a xeno. Serena gulped, realizing what it was.

She looked over at Lex to see her already staring at her. She mouthed something and Serena unintentionally moved forth to clutch Cetanu's arms.

_Reed._

Reed was behind this.

A loud roar from Scar had her whip her head towards the two beings. He had his twin blades raised in the air, ready to strike down at the man made hybrid. The creature looked up at the blade, limp black hair parting to the side to reveal a face that had Serena's heart stop beating.

_Celeste._

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

Alexa Woods witnessed a lot of strange things for the past few years of her life. But nothing, _nothing _prepared her eyes when a tormented scream wrenched out of Serena throat as Scar brought down his wrist blades on the fucking hybrid.

Scar was livid.

Lex knew that the moment the hybrid bred and brought up by none other than Reed _fucking _Wayland appeared out of thin air and nearly spilled Lex's innards.

But she could not understand _why _Serena was running towards Scar and the hybrid, screaming and cursing at the Hunter.

Even the Arbitrator looked stunned for a moment.

Alexa's eyes went wide when Serena intruded Scar's kill, putting herself between the hybrid and the bulky hunter. The look that washed over the blonde woman's face was that of pure rage and…_relief?_

And it was only then Lex could see _why._

The resemblance between the hybrid and Serena was as bright as a fucking Sun.

Anyone could see that.

But not Lex's mate who was blinded with fury.

"Fuck" she groaned when Scar's rage filled roar split through her head. Serena flinched, taking a step back and bumped with the Hybrid who looked suspiciously calm. Its blue eyes that was an exact copy of Serena's confused Lex.

Either Reed made a Hybrid using Serena's DNA with or without her knowledge or…

"Oh shit" Lex mumbled. "Oh _shit!"_

Gritting her teeth. Lex pulled herself to her feet, one hand clutching her side and the other using the tree as leverage. However she could not help but cry out in pain when more blood spilled through her fingers and only then her mate was snapped out of his angry daze.

Scar whipped his head towards her, his mask hiding whatever expression that was on his face and seeing her hunched over, biting her lips to stop crying out once again, the hunter was by her side the next second.

"_Yeyinde_" he rasped, pulling her close.

"Scar" she winced when he pried her hand off the wound, a threatening snarl ripping out of his throat.

Lex craned her neck over Scar's shoulder to watch Serena, who was now on her knees in front of the Hybrid. Lex then watched the black hunter, who was frozen still as a statue, his mask less face giving away nothing as he watched the mother-daughter pair.

Serena was weeping, her bony shoulders shuddering with each sobs as she wrapped her arms around the Hybrid's waist. And it struck even more suspicious to Lex that the Hybrid was standing still, blue eyes never leaving a spot far away in the forest.

"Wait" Lex wheezed when Scar started pulling her towards their ship. He snarled, obviously angry but he froze when the black hunter suddenly jumped into action. His outraged roar matched the familiar shrieking cry that made Lex's heart drop to her belly.

Scar reacted, snarling as he pulled Lex towards the safety of the ship as three adult xenomorphs bounded towards the four of them.

"Scar!" she yelled when he rushed out, sealing the entrance close. "Stay here!"

He growled back, before the door was fully sealed, leaving Lex alone inside the enormous spaceship.

* * *

The _Kiande Amedha _jumped into the air and on Cetanu. He roared out when the sharp claws swiped over his unprotected face. But he could not feel the pain. What he felt was only the unimaginable amount of anger towards the only person who was behind this attack.

_Reed._

Cetanu snarled, kicking the black serpent off his body before getting back onto his feet. He snarled and rammed head first into the serpent, using his whole body weight to pin the shrieking creature into a tree. Cetanu reared back his head when its second jaw shot out and caught it in his hand, ripping it out in the process.

The xeno shrieked, corrosive blood pouring out of its mouth like a waterfall. Before it could attack him again, Cetanu whipped out his _chakt-ra _and cut the _kinde amedha's _head clean off its body.

He swallowed his roar of triumph as he bounded towards the second one, which was stalking Za'hkar who was in the middle of driving his _ki'cti-pa _through the other xeno's chest.

Cetanu roared out, collapsing his serrated wrist blades and ran it through the last xeno's side, and pinned it to a nearby tree. He jumped back to avoid the tail with bladed tip. He caught the tail in his hands and with a loud, booming roar, Cetanu whipped the heavy body around, deliberatively slamming its head on trees and boulders and brought it down heavily on the dirt floor, before Za'hkar delivered the final strike. The serrated blades of Za'hkar's _shuriken _cleaving the xeno's shrieking head off its shoulders.

Za'hkar roared out in triumph, and clasped Cetanu's shoulders in his hands and gave him an acknowledging shake. But the black hunter could help but feel the icy claws of something gripping him from inside out as he felt something amiss.

It was too easy.

Cetanu watched the retreating back of Za'hkar as his mandibles sagged with realization. He whipped around, staring at the spot where Serena was standing with her arms around the _u'darahje. _

The spot was empty.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**

_I know it's not much but thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

_"Mommy, what's this?"_

_Serena raised her eyes from the book she was reading and her eyes went wide when she saw Celeste holding the sketch she made of a facehugger._

_The mere sketch of the wretched thing sent a shiver of disgust down her spine and Serena pulled herself up from her chair with a sigh._

_"You went snooping around mommy's office again, Celeste?"_

_She scolded her daughter, hands on her hips as she approached the little girl. It was obvious that she just woke up. Her dark hair was a mess, and a trail of drool was forming a white crust on the side of her mouth._

_Serena sighed again._

_"No I was not" Celeste pouted, stomping even. She pointed at the picture again, her blue eyes shining curiously._

_Serena shook her head._

_Celeste was a curious little thing, just like how Serena was when she was Serena will not allow ever to let her daughter get mixed up in something as wretched and dangerous as the black Serpents._

_Or Reed._

_Serena reached out to take the sketch out of Celeste's hands but she bounced back. "Tell me mommy!" she whined. "What is this thing?"_

_Serena pinched her nose bridge. She was not an angry person. She was calm and acrually think before doing something._

_But it was changing as of lately._

_Working with Reed and his dreading experiments was finally getting into Serena's head._

_She stomped forward and ripped the paper out of her daughter's hands. "Stay out of my office Celeste" she told her, crumpling the paper in her hands._

_But she should have known that it was Celeste she was dealing with._

_The little devil stomped on her feet and snatched the paper back. "Mommy! I'm not a little girl anymore!"_

_"You're only five, for God's sake Celeste!" Now Serena was yelling too. "Why don't you go and play with your dolls or watch tv or something!"_

_Celeste screeched and Serena reared back in disbelief. She must be hallucinating. Celeste just-_

_Her daughter screeched again and with wide eyes Serena watched as she shredded her clothes. Black rubbery texture covered her legs, upto her hips and her handa and feet elongated, tipped with dangerous obsidian claws._

Serena woke up with a scream, sweating and panting. She squinted her eyes in the pitch darkness, shivering in the extreme cold.

_Where was she?_

She tried to sit up, but something was restraining her arms and legs. Dread filled her stomach when she felt the cold texture of chains around her wrists and ankles, tying her down on the bed.

Memories flood back into her head.

_Celeste._

Serena whimpered, realizing what Reed had done.

He never killed Celeste.

Does that mean...Jared too..?

Serena shook her head in the darkness, thinking how she ended here.

What happened to Cetanu? And Scar?

Was Lex alright?

Serena thrashed.

"Cetanu!" she screamed, praying that he was somwhere near. That he was coming to save her but some part of Serena knew it was impossible.

Twice.

Reed kidnapped her twice and there was no doubt he would be double prepared this time for whatever he was planning.

"Cetanu!" she screamed again, sobbing at the end. Helplessness washed over her like a bucket of ice. She couldn't believe that she was this out of luck at each and every turn of her life.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone for once?

Vaguely, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. It was not thunderous like Cetanu's but light yet deliberate.

And the smell of expensive perfume told her just who the person was.

"What the fuck do you want, Tracy?"

Serena grit her teeth, squinting her eyes hard to at least decipher where the she-demon was standing, but the dardarkness was so thick, it was impossible.

A light chuckle came from her left.

"I guess your little reunion with little Celeste didn't go as planned, hm?"

"How could you do that to my daughter!"

Serena screamed, thrashing against her restraints. The chains bit into her bony wrists and ankles, erupting in pain but Serena clenched her jaws, unwilling to show weakness.

"Oh it was not me" Tracy's voice drifted away and just when Serena thought the wretched woman was leaving her alone, a switch was flipped on, and the room filled with piercing white light.

Serena winced at the sudden intrusion in her eyes and when she opened them, her mouth went dry.

Rows and rows of glass tanks filled with fluid that strangely reminded her of amniotic fluid surrounded her. Children, women and men who had undergone the dangerous experiments Reed was doing floats in each and every tank.

They were all in fetal position, some twitching while some dead still.

"Impressive, aren't they all?"

Tracy giggled, tracing a finger on one of the tank. The naked woman inside the tank, moved her head to the side, eyes closed as if sensing Tracy's finger.

"Dad would have been so proud of Reed" Tracy sighed before turning back to Serena with a splitting smile. "I wish we could have done the same thing to Jared too, you know" she giggled again, but the look in her eyes felt colder than the entire room.

"But you know what Serena" Tracy sat down on the bed by her legs. "Jared was better dead for what he did to me"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Serena spluttered, staring wide eyed at the woman. What in the world was she talking about?

Tracy laughed. "Oh Serena, you're so naive" she touched her feet. "So innocent and so soft"

She scooted closer so taht she could touch her face. "Jared was a sucker for innocent doe like girls" she took a piece of Serena's blonde hair in between her hands. "No wonder he rejected me for you"

The last part sent a wave of emotions through Serena's body. Jared knew Tracy before.

Is that why he was reluctant to let Serena work for Reed?

Is that why Tracy hated her so much?

Before she could think about anything else, a sharp pain on her neck jolted her body. Tracy pulled away, playing with an empty syringe.

Serena's heart hammered, she thrashed again,screaming and cursing at the woman. Whatever Tracy injected her with, Serena knew it was working fast when she felt her limbs become heavy.

Her eyes drooped.

"Nighty night, Serena" she heard, before slipping into darkness.

* * *

**Luar-ke The Hunter's Moon**

_Double update! Please tell me what you guys think about this chapter._


End file.
